I'll protect you
by Maellou3
Summary: One Shot - "Alors que Levi soigne Petra, blessée par un titan, ils vont découvrir qu'ils tiennent fortement l'un à l'autre." Pour ne pas spoiler, je dirai que les derniers mots de Levi à la fin du texte sont d'autant plus horribles sachant ce qui va arriver dans la suite du manga (ou de l'anime) pour Petra. Voilà vos avis sont les bienvenus :)


Le caporal-chef Levi Rivaille et son escouade, ainsi que quelques autres soldats du bataillon d'exploration, se trouvaient depuis maintenant une bonne semaine dans le château qui servait de QG à l'ancien Corps Enquête, à l'intérieur du mur Rose. Une semaine s'était donc écoulée depuis le procès du jeune Eren Jaeger. Ce dernier avait légèrement gagné dans l'estime de Rivaille, après tout il avait prouvé sa motivation pour le bien de l'Humanité. Mais Jaeger avait été placé sous sa garde, il avait donc le devoir de le traiter à l'égal de tous ses soldats, bien qu'il soit enfermé dans un cachot la nuit, une des conditions pour que Eren soit sous leur protection.

Pendant le temps qu'ils passaient ici, les soldats du bataillon s'entraînaient pour rester en forme, planifiaient leurs prochaines actions et bien sur à cause de la présence de Hanji, pratiquaient des expériences sur les Titans. Le caporal ne comprendra jamais l'enthousiasme de la scientifique face à leurs ennemis dévoreurs d'Hommes, bien qu'elle soie redoutable face à eux sur le champ de bataille. Il plaignait Eren d'être sans cesse harcelé par la directrice des recherches, qui lorsqu'elle venait à parler des titans, pouvait parler pendant des heures. Mais le plus intéressant pour elle avait été le titan capturé après la reconquête du district de Trost. Celui-ci avait été retrouvé, peu après que l'ouverture dans le mur fut rebouchée par Eren sous sa forme titanesque. Elle passait des jours entiers à faire ces expériences sur le titan capturé et attaché, et l'avait même baptisé Henri, comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire. Ainsi aujourd'hui et toute son escouade aidait Hanji autour de son nouveau jouet de 4 mètres de haut. Mais Rivaille ne voulait absolument pas avoir à faire avec ce monstre. C'est pourquoi il restait en retrait, à les observer du haut de la muraille. Tout ce passait bien. Jusqu'à ce moment là.

Quand il vit la main du titan se soulever, tellement fort qu'il envoya valser les piquets qui le tenait cloué au sol, le caporal réagit au quart de tour, d'autant plus que… Petra, sa fidèle subordonnée se trouvait dans sa trajectoire ! Malgré sa vitesse qui le gardait au niveau du meilleur combattant de l'Humanité, il partit quand même trop tard et Petra n'eut pas le temps (ou quelque chose d'autre l'en empêcha?) de bouger, ni même de faire mine d'esquiver la main qui faisait plus de deux fois sa taille, et qui arrivait dangereusement. Le choc fut terrible et envoya la jeune femme s'écraser telle une poupée de chiffon au sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Rivaille voulait absolument aller voir si elle n'avait reçu trop de dommages, mais il fallait d'abord éradiquer la menace. Après cet incident tout le monde s'était écarté à une distance raisonnable, ne voulant pas finir comme la pauvre Petra. En repensant à elle, Levi entra dans une rage profonde, qu'il nourrissait envers toutes ces créatures répugnantes et débiles. Il activa son équipement tridimensionnel tout en sortant ses lames, et fonça sur le titan. Il s'apprêtait à lui couper la base de la nuque, le seul endroit qui permettait de tuer un titan, mais le cri de Hanji le retint au dernier moment :

-Arrête il ne faut pas que tu tues Henri ! Il permettra de sauver de nombreuses vies ! Dit-elle en l'implorant du regard.

Tch…Très bien. « _Mais je le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça_ » se promit-il intérieurement. Se calmant légèrement il coupa quand même le bras libre du titan, qui tomba et disparut instantanément en dégageant énormément de chaleur dans une fumée acre.

-Si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je le tue, tâche au moins de bien l'attacher ! Ordonna Levi à Hanji en se dirigeant vers sa coéquipière blessée, toujours étendue au sol.

La scientifique lui rendit un sourire de gratitude. Mais en arrivant devant Petra, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rigoler. A son arrivée, les personnes qui s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme s'écartèrent, exprimant de la crainte face au visage ombrageux de Levi. Il s'agenouillât à ses côtés en demandant à qui voudrait bien lui répondre :

- Est-ce qu'il reste des médecins ici ? S'enquit-t-il du voix dure.

- Hum… E-Et bien… Non ils sont tous auprès des habitants blessés, leur mobilisation générale a été imposée par le gouvernement. Répondit un des soldats.

-Evidement… Alors est ce que quelqu'un sait pratiquer les premiers secours ?

Aucune réponse. Il réfléchit très vite à la situation Petra s'était évanouie, sûrement à cause d'un coup à la tête du à la chute, car il y avait du sang sur son front. Le plus effrayant était l'angle bizarre dans lequel se trouvait son épaule, sans compter les multiples coupures sur son corps. Ça pouvait aller, les blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, il pourrait s'en occuper.

Levi posa donc la tête blonde contre son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau un choc, et passa un bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux, pour la soulever le plus délicatement possible, tachant de faire très attention à l'épaule de la jeune fille très mal en point. Puis il partit en direction des appartements de l'escouade. Personne n'osa protester, vu l'humeur massacrante, c'était le cas de le dire, du caporal-chef. Seule Hanji esquissa un léger sourire : « _Il ne pas s'empêcher d'aider ses soldats à tout prix _» pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Petra se sentait mal en se réveillant. Vraiment très mal. Comme si elle s'était fait déchiquetée en morceaux par un titan, avant que ce même titan ne piétine les restes de son corps. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis les cligna plusieurs fois pour dissiper la brume de l'inconscience qui brouillait encore son regard. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour tenter d'identifier où elle se trouvait. Bien sur elle en déduit qu'elle était encore au château, du à la présence des murs en pierre grise qui encerclait la chambre. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'était pas loin de ressembler à la sienne, avec un lit principalement sur lequel elle se trouvait allonée, la porte juste à sa gauche, et une petite table. Sauf que cette chambre-ci avait un bureau en face de la porte dont la chaise faisait dos la fenêtre (il y avait une tonne de papiers sur ce bureau, elle nota), et un vieux piano trônait à droite du lit au fond de la pièce. Mais ce qui l'étonna tout de suite fut la propreté impeccable de la pièce. Son propriétaire devait être maniaque…. Il ou elle avait même retiré les bottes de la jeune femme. « _Oh non… Se dit-elle, ça veut dire que je suis dans la chambre de…_ » Elle eut alors un moment de panique elle était sûrement dans la chambre de son caporal Levi Rivaille ! Elle le respectait tellement et le trouvait tellement impressionnant, se retrouver dans ses quartiers privés la gênait au plus haut point.

Elle essaya de se s'asseoir pour se relever, quand d'un coup une douleur fulgurante et vive lui traversa tout le côté gauche du haut de son buste. Cela lui coupa le souffle, et elle retomba sur son oreiller, tout aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était dressée. Reprenant ses esprits, Petra perçut du mouvement à sa gauche s'était son supérieur qui revenait tenant dans ses bras une bassine d'eau propre, des serviettes et des bandages, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Tu devrais éviter, lui conseilla-t-il. Je crois que ton épaule est déplacée.

Il lui avait dit ça avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, rouge de honte, alors qu'il posait ses affaires au pied du lit.

-Petra regarde moi, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il retroussait les manches de sa chemise blanche, tout en s'asseyant à sa gauche sur le bord du lit.

-En fait…. Non pas du tout. Répondit-t-elle, en réfléchissant.

-Vraiment ? Tu t'es fait frapper par le titan de Henji. L'informa-t-il gravement.

Ça lui revenait maintenant. La surprise. La panique. Tétanisée. La violence. Le choc. En regardant le visage et les yeux gris perçants de Levi, elle se doutait que ça allait mal aller pour elle…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas bougé ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-J...Je suis vraiment désolée…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, c'était juste la façon dont il la regardait, avec de la colère et quelque chose d'autre… de l'inquiétude ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais il se reprit bien vite

-Bon, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'infirmiers, tu vas devoir te contenter de mes piètres talents de médecin. Je vais remettre ton épaule en place d'abord. Tiens, prends ce tissu et mord le fort, ça risque de ne pas être un moment facile.

Elle refusa par fierté, voulant prouver à son caporal qu'elle était un vrai soldat, et qu'elle méritait sa place dans l'escouade. Après tout elle avait été bien assez bête de s'être laissée blesser par un titan, attaché qui plus est. Il ne releva pas et il prit la paume de Petra dans une main et son coude dans l'autre. Elle n'aurait pas su dire à quel point elle était perturbée, et si c'était à cause de l'attente de la douleur ou des doigts frais de Levi dans les siens. Il remonta son avant bras jusqu'alors posé le long de son corps. Rien que ce mouvement l'incita à s'accrocher aux draps du lit sur lequel elle était étendue. Puis il entreprit de tourner délicatement l'avant bras vers l'extérieur, entraînant son épaule luxée.

Il semblait à la jeune femme aux yeux dorés que cela durait des heures, elle ne suivait plus les mouvements de Levi, qui à chaque balancement de son bras d'un côté ou de l'autre, lui tirait des petits cris de douleur malgré elle.

De son côté Rivaille tentait de ne pas tenir compte de la détresse de sa partenaire de combat, il devait continuer pour que ça se termine au plus vite. Mais la douleur qui se lisait clairement sur le visage de la blessée lui était insupportable. Il aurait du tuer ce titan, il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'épaule était presque à sa place, il regarda Petra, qui ne se manifestait plus depuis quelques minutes. Elle s'était de nouveau évanouie « _C'était certainement mieux comme ça pour elle_ » Pensa-t-il.

Elle se réveilla de nouveau, moins surprise que la dernière fois bien sûr, sauf à un détail près son caporal était maintenant penché au dessus d'elle pour essuyer son front couvert de sueur et de sang avec un tissus imbibé d'eau fraîche. Elle fixa ses yeux concentrés qui la fascinaient tant, avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle était réveillée. Elle détourna le regard mais Levi prenait tout son champ de vision, et elle essaya donc de penser à autre chose avant que le feu ne lui monte trop aux joues.

-On en a pas encore fini, lui dit-il en se redressant (ce qui soulagea Petra). Il reste encore à nettoyer la plaie sur ton genou.

Elle s'assit, maintenant que son épaule n'était plus déboîtée, et en effet ça n'était pas très beau à voir. En fait la plaie se trouvait juste au dessus du genou, sur la cuisse. Et il y avait pas mal de sang. Mais jusque là elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de cette blessure. Le bas de son uniforme de soldat était complètement fichu, particulièrement à cause de l'énorme trou au niveau de sa cuisse meurtrie. Levi attrapa les bords déchirés du pantalon par chaque côté, certainement pour agrandir le trou et faciliter les soins.

-Euh… Je peux peut être… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il tira d'un coup sec, découvrant ainsi tous le bas de sa cuisse. Vraiment de plus en plus gênant.

Rivaille posa ses doigts sur l'entaille, pour voir si c'était vraiment sérieux ou pas. Il avait beau détester la saleté, couvrir ses mains de sang pour venir en aide à un de ses soldats blessé ne le dérangeait pas, il l'avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises. Il reprit ensuite le chiffon d'eau qu'il utilisait tout à l'heure, pour essuyer tout le sang autour de la blessure de la jeune femme.

Après avoir fini Petra le vit prendre une des bouteilles mystérieuses qu'il avait apportées tout à l'heure. En l'ouvrant elle put sentir une odeur forte et acre. De l'alcool. La panique revint s'installer chez elle, tout son courage de soldat retombant d'un coup. Là, la douleur serait différente d'un replacement d'épaule. En effet, elle avait malheureusement déjà expérimenté l'alcool sur une plaie à vif, et elle aurait préféré se luxer la deuxième épaule pour le coup.

Voyant l'expression de Petra se désintégrer littéralement, Levi ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Ça va aller ? On n'a pas le choix, ça serait bête de perdre ta jambe à cause d'une simple blessure mal désinfectée. Dit-il, toujours du même ton calme et doucereux.

-Je le sais. Répondit-t-elle, le visage livide.

Toujours assise, elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, alors que son caporal versait l'alcool sur un autre morceau de tissu épais. Il tint sa jambe avec sa main droite libre, pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge de trop, et posa lentement mais fermement la compresse sur sa cuisse.

La jeune femme ne put décrire la douleur insoutenable qui lui irradiait maintenant la jambe, son regard se troubla et elle vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Elle gardait les lèvres serrées pour ne pas crier, mais son corps se dérobait malgré elle, n'arrivant pas à supporter les lancements.

Quelque chose se brisa en Levi, bien sûr, il détestait plus que tout voir ses camarades souffrir, mais Petra… C'était plus qu'infernal. Il fit alors quelque chose qui le surprit lui-même, il dégagea sa main libre qui tentait de plaquer la cuisse de Petra contre le lit, et la mit derrière la tête sa subordonnée pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle essayait toujours de se débattre mais il avait plus de force qu'elle de son bras qui tenait la compresse, il empêchait toujours sa jambe de se dégager, et de son autre main toujours derrière la tête de Petra, il glissait ses doigts fermement dans ses cheveux pour garder la tête et le corps traversé de spasmes de la jeune soldat contre le sien.

Instinctivement elle se blottit contre lui, ne contrôlant plus ses membres qui protestaient, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. D'une de ses main, elle serra les doigts sur la chemise qu'il portait, s'accrochant à lui comme elle le put. Se retrouver contre le torse de son caporal la calma quelque peu, et sa respiration redevint moins saccadée, bercée par celle calme de Rivaille. Elle sentait les fins cheveux couleur corbeau du capitaine effleurer son visage, quand elle vit que sa vision se brouillait. Non, elle ne devait surtout pas pleurer. Mais le contre coup avait affecté ses nerfs, et elle ne se contrôlait plus tellement.

- Ça va aller, c'est terminé. La rassura-t-il alors qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux blonds comme le blé de la jeune femme, qui continuait de se détendre.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas forcément très démonstratif affectueusement, mais pour Petra s'était différent. Il avait envers elle le besoin impérieux de la protéger, et ça le mettait hors de lui qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Et puis ça façon de réprimer Auruo face à ses imitations grotesques du caporal-chef… Raah… Il n'allait pas tomber amoureux de sa subordonnée quand même ?! Tout le temps il avait gardé la compresse contre la plaie, il la souleva donc, pour faire ainsi cesser les souffrances de la blessée. Il estimait qu'elle avait eu son lot de douleur pour aujourd'hui. A sa grande surprise il sentit la partie de sa chemise ou était appuyée la tête de Petra devenir humide, et son cœur se serra à la simple pensée qu'elle puisse pleurer. Il posa le chiffon imbibé d'alcool, et pris très délicatement le visage de la jeune femme en pleurs dans ses mains, qui dut montrer sa face et ses yeux baignés de larmes. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit douce et gentille, elle était forte, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Du pouce il essuya une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue de porcelaine.

Elle ne voyait plus que dans les yeux de Levi leur côté transperçant comme si ils sondaient son âme avec ses pupilles gris foncé, toute dureté avait disparu. De nouveau le contact de ses doigts frais sur sa peau, lui tira un léger frisson. Elle en était sûre maintenant, ce qu'elle ressentait, à cause de ce rapprochement intime avec son supérieur, prouvait ce qu'elle tenait caché derrière de l'admiration pour lui ça n'était rien d'autre qu'un sentiment d'affection profond… Voire de l'amour. En y pensant, elle sentit ne nouveau ses joues chauffer, et se cacha de nouveau dans les bras protecteurs de Rivaille. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis la femme soldat finit par sentir la fatigue l'accabler. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle allait sûrement s'endormir, et il la redéposa donc sur le lit, arrachée à l'étreinte chaleureuse, et remonta les draps sur son corps.

Ensuite il se leva et s'assit en face du vieux piano, et ses doigts agiles se mirent à courir le long du clavier. Il jouait avec une concentration qu'il avait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et Petra ne put détacher son regard des épaules musclées de Levi qui roulaient au son de la mélodie sous la chemise de son uniforme de soldat. C'était un air magnifique mais tellement mélancolique. La tristesse que se dégageait du morceau versa une larme avec la jeune femme, qui finit par totalement s'endormir, bercée par les doigts de son Heichou.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de jouer, il constata qu'elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Il se releva et sa pencha près de son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres doucement, à peine un effleurement. Espérant qu'elle dormait vraiment il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je te protégerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promets.


End file.
